


Probably Should Have Expected That

by Ravenia



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, big brother yohan, hyung!yohan, secretly badass brother yohan, the rest of the hyung line getting doted on by their center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: In which Seungyoun, Wooseok, Hangyul and Seungwoo get the “hyung” treatment from Yohan.Or, in which they completely forget that Yohan was the eldest child in his family, holds a “badass brother aura” and kicks them out of the dorm to take a break from taking care of the kids (read: maknaes).





	Probably Should Have Expected That

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, of all the members, Yohan is the only one who's the eldest of his siblings in his family. So I wondered...

They should have expected it, really.

Out of all of them, in their families, Yohan was the only one who was the eldest child.

And being the eldest, one just…_knew _things.

Like now.

Yohan took one look at them and frowned.

“Go out and take a break, hyungs.”

“What do you mean?” Hangyul blinked.

“I_ mean_, go out and take a break. All of you.” Yohan explained as he rummaged through a drawer absentmindedly. “I’ll take care of the others and see you at dinner.”

“We’re fine,” said Wooseok immediately. “Besides, you can’t take care of the kids by yourself.”

“I’ve two younger sisters,” pointed out the former athlete reasonably. “And I’ve been taking care of them for years.”

“But - ” Seungwoo started.

Yohan gave them a Look.

They had seen glimpses of this side of their center before, like him chastising Hyeongjun for forgetting his bag and taking care of Dongpyo. Gradually pulling Eunsang out of his cocoon of worries, encouraging Junho to be more confident and so on.

But well, they never had it directed at _them_ before.

“Junho’s with Eunsang and Hyeongjun practicing choreography, and the others are playing video games. It’ll be fine,” Yohan said firmly.

“We’re fine - ”

“Hyung, if all of you don’t get out of the house…” he trailed off purposely, leaving the words hanging.

And then, _and then_, he pulled out the big guns.

The Dangerous Look ™.

They wavered.

Yohan cocked his head to the side.

“Fine,” admitted Seungwoo in defeat.

The Dangerous Look™ vanished, a smile replacing it soon right after and he clapped his hands. “Great. Have fun, hyungs!”

**\---XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---**

** _Five minutes later_ **

Seungwoo, Wooseok, Hangyul and Seungyoun stood outside, staring at the door to their dorm as they tried to process the past ten minutes.

“Did we just get kicked out by Yohan?” Seungyoun said slowly in disbelief.

“And got ordered to take a break,” Wooseok supplied helpfully.

“Apparently,” admitted their leader.

“I’ve a question. Did you know about those looks he gave us?” Hangyul demanded as he turned to look at Seungwoo. “They’re lethal.”

“I completely forgot about them,” Seungwoo said. “He pulled them out during the show before though.”

Seungyoun shook his head. “Well, it looks like we’re taking a break for the day then.”

**\---XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---**

When they returned to the dorm, feeling much more relaxed, it was to see Yohan just leaving Dohyon, Hyeongjun, Minhee and Dongpyo’s room.

He blinked upon seeing them before smiling. “Welcome back, hyungs. There’s still some food over there if you want them.” Yohan pointed towards the table.

“You cooked?” Wooseok asked interestedly.

“Hmm? Yeah,” nodded their center absentmindedly as he headed over to the kitchen. “Sometimes my parents were too busy, so I’d have to cook for my sisters,” Yohan explained, pouring himself a glass of water.

Seungwoo, Hangyul, Seungyoun and Wooseok exchanged looks.

That was new.

“Besides, I thought it’d be nice to cook for everyone. I’m no chef though…” Yohan rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

“I’m sure it’ll be nice,” Seungwoo said. “What did you cook?”

“Just some pasta today. I thought it would be a nice change,” said Yohan as he rinsed his cup.

“Well then, let’s eat,” Seungyoun swung an arm around the younger male's shoulder. “You’re joining us, right?”

“_Hyung_, let me dry the cup in peace,” complained the former athlete as he pouted.

And just like that, Yohan was their adorable, goofy center again.

“Woops - ”

**\---XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---**

**After eating:**

“That’s it, Yohan, you’re going to be our chef,” declared Seungyoun.

“Hyung, what - ”

“I agree,” seriously nodded Hangyul as he ignored the look of betrayal from his friend.

“Could you teach me the recipe?” Wooseok asked.

“Sure, Wooseok-hyung, but -”

“Okay,” Seungwoo interjected as he shot Seungyoun a look. “Yohan will cook if he wants to. Besides, it’s not fair to have him cook all the time.”

“_Thank_ you, Seungwoo-hyung,” Yohan smiled gratefully.

And all was well.

That was until –

“Wait, do anyone of us know how to cook besides Yohan?”


End file.
